


Hattercrow drabbles

by Shire



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shire/pseuds/Shire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mix of drabbles and short stories (mostly translations of my old works). Usually contains Jonathan (Scarecrow) and Jervis (Mad Hatter) and sometimes slashy goodness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just a little higher

**Author's Note:**

> For the start, I'd like to clear up that English isn't my first language, so I apologize for my mistakes. I am currently looking for beta reader, who would check my writings before I post them there, but at this moment I can rely only on dictionary and my judgement.

He stared at the test-tubes filled with unnaturaly glowing liquid. His experiments needed precision.  
Suddenly, pair of small hands sneaked their way around his waist and hugged him tight form behind. He turned around angrily, he hate being touched.  
Jervis stood behind him tiptoeing, unsuccessfully trying to reach higher with his hands.  
Jonathan knew what was he planning to do and he was grateful for his height. He smirked.  
After a moment Jervis' grip loosened and he left the room.  
Jonathan turned his attention back to his experiments.  
But then... He felt felt hot breath on the nape of his neck. He turned his head in surprise. In that exact moment Jervis planted a quick kiss on his lips and ran away. Jonathan staggered and he had to grab a side of the table just to keep his balance.  
He shouldn't have believed Jervis, when he had told him that he needed the step stool to be able to reach for books on shelf...


	2. Dear Alice

"Happy un-birthday!" Jervis pulled his trademark cheshire cat grin, when he handen the package to Jonathan.  
Just a moment later Jonathan found himself tearing off the wrapping-paper. He wasn't used to getting presents. He was truly surprised, but still not as surprised as he was when he opened the box.  
Some kind of blue fabric, white lace and... Then it hit him – it was a dress. Or maybe more like the dress... Light blue Alice's dress, striped knee-high stocking and headband with a bow. All sized for an adult man.  
He blushed and then he glared at Jervis, but Jervis just chuckled, grinned wickedly and then singsonged, "Will you, won't you, will you, won't you, won't you join the dance?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jervis is quoting Lewis Carroll's Alice in Wonderland... (Wow, nobody expects this from a guy who calls himself Mad Hatter...)

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are always appreciated...


End file.
